prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH47
"Tobira wo Akete! Koko kara Hajimeru Monogatari" is forty-seventh episode and final episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Plot It is the last Battle between the Precures and the Dark Zone. In the episode, the Precures were now hurt and Cure Black and Cure White are thrown in darkness by the Spirit and New Dark King, Baldez. It is up to Luminous to save them from the advice from the Queen. Thankfully with all her power, Luminous saves Black and White and work together to defeat Baldez. When they defeated him, Baldez rise into the Dark King. The Queen appeared to rescue the cures, but only shocked the Black and White to see the Queen and Luminous seprate. Synposis Baldez attacks Cure Black and Cure White and they are left immobile. Meanwhile, the voice of the Queen tells Luminous that her feelings for the people cannot make her Queen and had told Porun and Lulun their true meanings of their names. Baldez attacks Cure Black and Cure White and they fall into darkness. They think back on their family and their support. Baldez sees a beam of light in the sky and Cure Black and Cure White have returned with their Sparkle Bracelets. They use the Marble Screw Max Sparkle on Baldez but he withstood it. He gathers power and reveals to them that he is the Dark King. Luminous ponders on what the Queen says and finds the answer: that everyone’s hand will be untied. Baldez attacks Pretty Cure and they are sent flying. Cure black and cure white tell each other not to give up and they manage to gain more strength. They use the Marble Screw Max Sparkle on him and he is defeated. However, they see him in a bigger form and he tries to crush them, only to be stopped by the Queen. Cure Black and Cure White are shocked to see her but they see Luminous, who tells them that she is willing to save the lives of people. She tells Cure Black and Cure White that the ultimate power is here and they use Extreme Luminario Max on the Dark King and he is destroyed for good. At the Verone graduation, Honoka is sad about having to leave Mipple. Akane sees Nagisa and Honoka feeling sad and asks them what was wrong. Hikari appears with her and Nagisa is shocked to see her. Porun tells her to be quiet and Mepple appears, telling her that he’s hungry. Nagisa is annoyed at first that she has to be with him but then feels happy. Akane introduces the boy from the mansion and tells them that he is called Hikaru and that he is Hikari’s younger brother. Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari toward to face for the new future. Main Events *Final battle Between the Pretty Cures and Dark Zone. *The Pretty Cures win. *The Queen revived *It's revealed that the queen and Hikari split from each other meaning Hikari and the Queen are now 2 people. *The boy in the mansion now Hikari's brother and named Hikaru Characters *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/ Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminious *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *Queen *Baldez/Dark King *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart